City of Lost Clary
by DauntlessRed-Head
Summary: This is set doing/after City of Lost Souls. What would have happen after Clary stabbed Jace and broke the bound, and everyone did leave her alone when she told them to, and Sebastian kidnapped Clary? What does Jace do when he wakes up and finds out? Rated M for later.


Summary: This is set doing/after City of Lost Souls. What would have happen after Clary stabbed Jace and broke the bound, and everyone did leave her alone when she told them to, and Sebastian kidnapped Clary? What does Jace do when he wakes up and finds out? Rated M for later.

Chapter 1

_Suddenly Simon was there, kneeling on the other side of Jace, his face smeared with blood and grime. He reached for clary. She whipped her head up to glare at him, at him and her mother, and saw Isabelle coming up behind them, her eyes wide, moving slowly. The front of her gear was stained with blood. Unable to face Izzy, Clary turned away, her eyes on the gold of Jace's hair. "Sebastian," Clary said, or tied to say. Her voice came out as a croak. "Someone should go after him." _And leave me alone._ "They're looking for him now." Her mother leaned in, anxious, her eyes wide. "Clary let him go. Clary, baby…." "Let her be," Clary heard Isabelle say sharply. She heard her mother's protest._

**Isabelle's POV**

They left Clary and Jace alone after my protests. We were now only a few yards away from them.

"I will go get the portal ready, Alec come with me please." Said Magnus to no one in particular.

"Sure, why don't the rest of you go get the others and meet us at the portal in 15." Alec said.

"Isabelle can you stay and watch Clary? I don't want her alone while Sebastian is still out there." Asked Jocelyn.

"Yeah." I replied. I really didn't think clary wanted anyone near her right now, but I agree with Jocelyn. Sebastian wouldn't let those two get away that easily, if they know his plans.

After everyone went to get the others, I stood and looked around at all the shadowhunters fighting and running. Wow I can't believe in just a couple of months this will happen again, a war, if Sebastian isn't caught soon. I would hate to imagine who we will lose. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the person behind me until they attacked.

I fell but rolled out of the way of the person falling, it was one of Sebastian's minions. I pulled out my seraph sword and said its name.

I looked over to see if Clary was okay. I saw a person approaching Clary. I shouted her name but, was cut short.

* * *

I heard fighting nearby but didn't look up. I just looked at Jace and kept talking to him. "Jace get up please, I know your there. I love you." I didn't hear anyone behind me until they spoke.

"He's not there, you killed him. For what to stop the bound or to try to kill me?"

I looked up to see Sebastian only a few yards away from me. I tried to think, _what am I going to do I can't fight him, I have no weapon. But I sure as hell can try. _I got up and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I only want to spend some time with my dear sweet little sister."

"Leave me alone and while you're at it go rot in hell with dad."

"Oh, but Clary I am not done with you yet." And with that he ran at me. I jumped out of the way just in time, but he didn't stay down long. Sebastian snarled and attacked. He jumped on me as I ran. I did the only thing I could think of I screamed for help hoping the others didn't go too far away. "Oh, Clary no one can help you know."

I didn't reply I just kneed him, and was lucky I caught him of guard. He fell off me and I jumped up and started to run to the rock were I hoped to get a better view of where everyone went. I was almost there when; Sebastian grabbed the back of my dress. He spun me around and pinned me to the rock. I looked around for an escape but found nothing.

"Did you really think I would let you go that easily, you mine and will always be mine." He all but spat that at me, I was glad I had some kind of success.

I heard people running toward us and I could tell Sebastian heard it to because he turned us around to face the others. He had an arm around my waist and a knife to my throat. I saw the Isabelle, Simon, Mia, Jordan, and my mom running towards us. But they stopped when Sebastian said "Take one more step and I will cut her throat." Everyone stopped and was silent until Isabelle broke it with her choice words that Sebastian chose to ignore. He only laughed and when Jocelyn chose to take a step forward, he stopped laughing and glared at her. "I told you to not to move." And then he rotated his ring on his finger and vanished taking me with him. Leaving all the ones I love behind.


End file.
